Possession Chara's Revenge
by The Royal Plutonian
Summary: I made another addition to the Undertale AU. This time it's Possession Chara. My question to you guys is what other powers do you think she could have in relation to Possession? And before you say anything about Chara having a million attack damage. This is the same kid who has Gaster bonded to him. You know the one who can attack with all the Magic of the monsters that were killed


"What have you done Chara?" I said.

"Only what I needed to defeat you."

Sans's from different timelines stood in front of me, their eyes red.

"You possessed them."

"But of course. I couldn't defeat you, so I played your little game. Until I figured out what happened to you. So, I decided to take a fall into the Core myself. And you know what? I feel much better. Even found out I had Magic too. So, I tried it out on Sans. He then kneeled in front of me with his eyes red. So, knowing that one Sans wouldn't be enough to kill you. I Possessed more, come to find out that every time I do. I get stronger. So, I created an army of Sans."

"You are really wanting to die, aren't you?"

"You have to get through them first. Get him."

They advanced and I took out my sword. It hummed with power as I blocked Horrortale Sans's axe. I pushed him off as I dodged a blast sent towards me. I aimed my sword towards Chara, shooting a blast of black energy at her. A Sans used a Gaster Blaster to fire upon my blast. I clicked my fingers, sending bones towards the attackers. I dodged another attack as one of them turned my Soul Blue. I landed on the ground, blocking an incoming attack from another.

I turned one of the Sans Blue, sending him towards another before I felt my Soul turn Blue as well, I stabbed my sword into the ground before I was shot by a Red blast from Chara. I got back up, breathing heavily as more attacked. Dusttale Sans advanced on me, sending Blue bones to attack. I blocked them, sending Spears after him. He blocked as Gaster Blasters trained on me.

I dodged them, sending my own to attack. They teleported out of the way as I turned their Souls purple. I sent attacks at them as they dodged and evaded. I heard Gaster Blasters hum behind me as they shot. I tried to dodge but it was too late.

I tumbled to the ground. They attacked again and I could feel myself weaken.

"I have another surprise for you." Chara sang.

More of her from different timelines attacked me. I got blocked one as I was sliced up the back by another. I hit the ground as they kept attacking. Chara got down, sending a final attack towards me. I tumbled to the ground, my sword clattering out of my hands. I felt cold as Darkness started to surround me. I closed my eyes adnI was floating in a void. Gaster stood by my side, his head bowed.

"Fight, get up and fight." He whispered.

"I can't. She's finally won."

"No, you can still win it. For Frisk, and for them."

I looked by me as Toriel smiled.

"Child, do not worry, I am here to help you."

"Human! You can do this! I believe in you."

I looked to my right and Papyrus was beaming.

"I believe you can do this. Make her pay for the spiders she hurt!"

Muffet stood by Toriel, holding her tea kettle and cup.

"Hey, buddy. Make her burn in Hell, alright?"

Sans stood by Papyrus with his usual grin on his face.

"Y-you can win! I have faith in you, brother!"

Alphys stood in front of me, smiling.

"Stay determined child, do not give up."

Asgore stood to the right of her.

"Come on, bro. You can still fight. What did I tell you? Even when you're knocked down, you can still get right back up. I believe in you."

Undyne stood right in my face.

"I know you can win!" She hugged me.

I felt something I haven't felt in a long time. I felt a tear flow down my face.

"I know too. Because I will give you Courage!" The Yellow Soul floated in front of me before entering my own.

Both my own and it shown in front of me.

"And I will give you Patience." The Light Blue Soul Entered me.

"And I Integrity." The Dark Blue Soul entered.

"And I Kindness." The Green entered.

"And I Perseverance." The Purple entered.

Frisk floated in front of me.

"And I will give you my Soul, in recompense for all I did to you." She entered as well, turning into her Red Soul.

I opened my eyes as Possession Chara stood above me, here eyes wide with curiosity. I got to my feet as she backed away.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"I came back. I came back to protect everyone's Dreams, Hopes, Beliefs. I will Protect them all."

My Soul Burned with Bravery.

I summoned Gaster Blasters as she ordered the Sanses to attack. I blocked their bones with my own. I looked at them as I clicked my fingers. Light shone throughout the Hall, they Sanses' eyes returning to normal. I teleported in front of them as they fell to the ground exhausted. The Chara looked at me with anger as I landed in front of them.

"Do you wanna have a bad time? "Cause if you take another step forward. I'll send you Burning straight to HELL."

They attacked as I Turned them Blue. They smirked.

"We don't have Souls, remember?"

"I'm not attacking you Souls. I'm attacking you Spirit."

I threw them into the ceiling, sending bones through towards them as they hit. They jumped out of the way as I sent Spears at them. They attacked and I dodged and blocked them. I cut one up the back, sending a blast towards them. It hit, blasting them into the wall. I kicked another in the chest, sending her into a pillar. I turned around, closing my eyes. I felt the Souls surround me with their Power.

"For all those you killed."

I attacked them, using all my attacks.

"Die!"

I sliced one in the neck, stabbing another in the stomach. I sliced the others open before I stowed my sword away. I clicked my fingers and the Charas flashed Yellow.

"Now, to send you all back to all back to you respective timelines." I said.

I clicked my fingers and the Sanses disaperated back to their homes. I turned to look at the ghosts of my family.

"You did good kid." Sans said.

"Time to come home." Undyne said as she embraced me.

I glowed Yellow as Frisk smiled.

"I'll see you soon, Daniel."

I was back in bed.


End file.
